Supremacía: la última batalla
by Vidian
Summary: La soberbia y la tiranía se han aliado por un fin en común: el poder. Las ideologías quedaron atrás desde que postores jugando con la estabilidad humana, han ofrecido centenares de ceros detrás de una fuerte cantidad. La ley del más fuerte, y ahora también la del más astuto, se ponen a prueba.
1. El principio del fin

Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.

***Primero que nada y antes que todo, haré mención especial para mi queridísima ****_mire2006_****, pues ella fungirá como Beta reader para este nuevo fic. ¡Muchísimas gracias, linda! :D**

* * *

Capítulo 1. El principio del fin.

* * *

_—"La secuencia de autodestrucción ha sido activada, repito, la secuencia de autodestrucción ha sido activada. Esta secuencia no puede ser abortada. Todos los empleados diríjanse a la salida de emergencia"_

— ¡Capitán!

— ¡Salgan de aquí ahora mismo!

¿Qué tan difícil es cambiar tus expectativas de vida, por procurar las de un mundo entero que se hunde de a poco, desde que científicos amantes de la ciencia se han encargado de llevar al planeta a niveles que nadie habría imaginado? La soberbia y la tiranía se han aliado por un fin en común: el poder. Las ideologías quedaron atrás desde que postores jugando con la estabilidad humana, han ofrecido centenares de ceros detrás de una fuerte cantidad. La ley del más fuerte, y ahora también la del más astuto, se ponen a prueba.

_—"Esta secuencia no puede ser abortada. Todos los empleados diríjanse a la salida de emergencia"_

No era la primera vez, y nada aseguraba que sería la última. Entregando la vida por no permitir que las mentes más retorcidas, se terminen de llevar al carajo al mundo completo. No hay permiso para flaquear, no cuando has dado los que posiblemente pudieron ser los mejores años de tu vida, usando armas de todo tipo y apuntando directo a la cabeza de seres que no estás seguro de que tengan una.

— Las instalaciones están a punto de ser destruidas. Tienen que salir de inmediato.- Habló a través del PDA.

— Estamos cerca, Hunnigan.- contestó, y de inmediato cortó la comunicación.

En esta guerra no sólo se han perdido vidas físicas, sino también vidas personales. Aquellos que han dado más que un suspiro por no permitir que la maldad de esos que se hacen llamar "hombres de ciencia", destruyan la vida humana, han dejado de lado sus vidas por las de personas inocentes que no merecen ser tratadas con tal suplicio.

_— "La secuencia será completada en 120 segundos. Esta secuencia no puede ser abortada"_

Las alarmas comenzaban a ser insoportables, el ruido aturdidor recordaba que esas instalaciones estaban a punto de hacerse polvo. Las luces rojas alumbraban todos los pasillos, apoyando a la advertencia de la grabación que no paraba de repetir ese torturador mensaje. El tiempo estaba literalmente contado dentro de ese establecimiento, sin embargo, algo similar ocurría con la vida humana, el tiempo parecía ir en reversa para todos los habitantes.

_— "La secuencia será completada en 60 segundos. Esta secuencia no puede ser abortada"_

Ya estaban cerca, la salida podía divisarse ante ese pequeño rayo de luz. La carrera se hizo más rápida, estaban a segundos de desaparecer junto con las instalaciones. Algunos seres se encargaban de entorpecer el camino, pero soldados preparados para ese tipo de situaciones, no podían permitir la interferencia de obstáculo alguno; nada los había vencido hasta ahora y nada lo haría.

La salida ya estaba frente a ellos, pero la seguridad se encontraba a un par de kilómetros de ahí. Los quince segundos que restaban, eran contabilizados de manera escalofriante. Sus pies iban coordinados buscando el mismo lugar para mantenerse a salvo. La carrera jamás se había detenido y las armas no habían dejado de ser disparadas contra personas que fueron utilizadas para los malditos experimentos.

Ya no quedaba más tiempo.

_—"Cinco segundos para que la secuencia sea completada"_

Y los segundos se hicieron luz, las instalaciones comenzaron a estallar de forma secuencial. El suelo vibraba bajo sus pies, y trozos de lo que había sido un centro de experimentación, salían volando por los aires. Lo que había sido una estructura bien planeada, ahora se reducía a nada.

Saltaron cual película de acción, tratando de evitar que el fuego terminara por consumirlos. Las explosiones no pararon hasta terminar con el último muro de la construcción. El polvo se apoderó de la zona por varios kilómetros, y el sonido de las explosiones devastaba los tímpanos de quienes fueron testigos de tal brutalidad.

...

— ¡Maldita sea! - gritó exasperado. Sus manos habían caído sin ningún cuidado sobre aquel escritorio de color caoba.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Perdimos la comunicación, Jill.- respondió con clara preocupación en la voz.

Valentine guardó la compostura, esa noticia tenía dos vertientes. Confiaba en la capacitación del equipo que fue enviado a las instalaciones de Neo-Umbrella en Ucrania, en lo que no confiaba era en esos malditos tiranos. Cualquier cosa podría pasar cuando el tema de interés era "Bioterrorismo". Como si en cada paso que ellos daban por derrocar a esas malditas empresas, los científicos avanzaban otros dos; daban la impresión de ir siempre por delante. Tenían que acabar con ese problema desde la raíz y no sólo por el talle como habían estado haciendo; el problema de todo eso, es que tal cual se contagiaban los virus, ellos agrandaban su sociedad.

— Lo último que escuchamos fue una explosión.- continuó con su explicación. Jill le miraba atentamente, no había ningún atisbo de preocupación en ella; el tiempo les había enseñado a mantener la cabeza fría ante situaciones como esa.

— Las redes habrán colapsado. Tenemos que esperar a que la señal vuelva, Claire.- habló al fin.

...

La cuenta regresiva no pudo ganarles. Ahí estaban, tirados sobre el piso polvoriento, tratando de recobrar los sentidos. La zona estaba devastada, el polvo invadía el aire. La explosión había dejado grandes estragos en la tierra. Un enorme agujero estaba en el lugar que hasta hace unos minutos había ocupado la gran construcción arquitectónica. No había rastro alguno de sobrevivientes y tampoco de esos seres mutantes; los miembros de la B.S.A.A. no estaban a la vista, y esperaba que nada catastrófico hubiese ocurrido con ellos.

Se levantó tambaleante, sentía que el piso seguía moviéndose, pero sólo era causa de su vértigo. Se sacudió la ropa intentando quitar la mayor cantidad de polvo posible, miró a su alrededor y ahí estaba...ahí estaba la mujer que lo había acompañado en los últimos minutos antes de que todo estallara. Estaba confundido, sentía que su cabeza reventaría en ese mismo instante, pero no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó hasta aquella mujer que aún seguía tumbada en el suelo.

— Estoy bien, no es necesario que me ayudes.- habló al sentir las manos del hombre, tanteándola.

— Sólo me aseguraba.- dijo, al tiempo que se sentaba a un lado de ella. Realmente estaba doliéndole la cabeza como al maldito infierno.

La mujer se acomodó para quedar sentada a su lado. También se sentía aturdida con todo ese alboroto. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza. Ella siempre tenía formas de escapar, no habría sido necesario pasar por todo ese ajetreo de la autodestrucción, pero él...él no tenía asegurada su salida. Muy probablemente hubiera terminado hecho añicos junto con la enorme construcción. Le había mostrado el camino fácil, y del cual era muy poco probable que los agentes de la B.S.A.A. tuvieran conocimiento. Sólo esperaba que no haya sido demasiado tarde para ellos.

— ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó, tratando de ocultar su preocupación. Quedaba claro que era él quien no se sentía bien.

— No lo creo.- contestó, tomándose la cabeza una vez más y dejándose caer completamente sobre la tierra.

— Parece que necesitas un poco de atención.- dijo, al tiempo que se acercaba hasta él para revisarlo.

Tenía un fuerte corte en la cabeza, y un pequeño hilo de sangre corría con suavidad por su frente; estaba segura de que él no lo había notado, parecía distante. Probablemente se encontraba en shock o algo así. Lo mejor era sellar esa herida antes de que continuara sangrando. Arrancó un pedazo de tela de su blusa e intentó usarla como vendaje.

— No tienes que hacer siempre esto.- Retuvo su muñeca para evitar que continuara ayudándolo.

La mujer se sorprendió por su actitud. Él se levantó del suelo con dificultad y la dejó sentada aún con la sorpresa que no pensaba delatar. Lo imitó entonces, alzándose de inmediato. Lo más probable es que estuviera molesto, y no era para menos, pues ella parecía estar jugando todo el tiempo con él, aún sin ser esa su verdadera intención. Tampoco podía dar tregua a sus sentimientos, ella no vivía de eso, vivía de su trabajo. Estaba tan involucrada ya, que sentía que si se alejaba de ese mundo, su razón de existir se iba al cesto de la basura.

— Trata de salir con vida de aquí.- finalizó su charla con ese comentario. Estaba por marcharse.

— ¡Espera, Ada!

— No tienes que hacer siempre eso, Leon.- dijo, en tanto una sonrisa ladina se dibujaba en su rostro, y con eso, por fin se alejó del lugar.

...

— ¡Capitán, capitán!

Una voz llamándolo le hizo regresar a tierra. Aún tenía el sonido de la explosión en los oídos, y sus ojos no lograban enfocar con claridad. Esperaba que esos malditos se hayan muerto tras el derrumbe. La cantidad de experimentos que se realizaban en ese lugar, habían rebasado los límites y sus propios pronósticos. Había gente que seguía jugando a ser Dios.

— Evans.- nombró al soldado que intentaba ayudarlo. — ¿En dónde...? ¿En dónde están los demás?

Ya estaba de pie. Sacudía su cabeza para intentar despejarse, lo cierto era que sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo. Esa explosión había logrado arrojarlos a gran distancia. No veía a nadie más que a Evans cerca de ahí; menos mal que no tenía contusiones y era capaz de recordar al sujeto que tenía delante de él.

— Están tratando de recuperar la señal en los PDA.

— ¿Todos están bien?

— Ninguno mostró lesiones de gravedad, Capitán.- informó de inmediato.

Miró a su subordinado, parecía asustado, pero eso era obvio, era un novato. En ese momento recordó a Finn, ese pobre hombre que iba con toda la ilusión del mundo en su primer...y última misión. Ahora Evans le traía recuerdos que le dolían; recordar a Finn, era recordar a...Piers Nivans. Odiaba ese maldito mundo, odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con esos estúpidos virus. Lo que él había considerado más importante, le había sido arrebatado por la nueva era de la ciencia. Había recuperado a Claire y a Jill, pero jamás recuperaría a todos esos hombres que entregaban hasta su alma en cada una de las misiones.

Sus ojos miraban todo alrededor. No parecía quedar nada de ese laboratorio. Los soldados estaban intentando conectarse con la sede de la B.S.A.A. en Nueva York. Deseaba que pronto encontraran señal, era importante informar acerca de lo ocurrido, y que Jill no se preocupara tanto por su situación.

A lo lejos, pudo ver una pequeña figura caminando. No recordaba haber visto a nadie de la DSO en ese lugar, y si su vista no le fallaba, esa persona era Sherry Birkin, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo ella sola ahí? Seguramente estaba con Kennedy, la interrogante ahora era: ¿En dónde está él?

La chica continuaba acercándose a ellos; parecía cansada.

— ¿Sherry?- preguntó, una vez que la tuvo cerca.

— Chris, menos mal que los he encontrado.

— ¿Estás sola?

— Estaba con Leon, pero antes de que todo estallara nos separamos. No sé en dónde está ahora.- dijo, mientras miraba la zona y a todos los soldados intentando comunicarse. — Supongo que la señal tardara en llegar.

— ¿Has intentado comunicarte?

— Hace un momento, pero nada.- sacó su PDA y lo revisó una vez más.

...

Los minutos se hacían lentos esperando algún tipo de respuesta por parte de Chris. No habían solucionado nada, el vibrar de la explosión había sacudido varios kilómetros a la redonda. Todo tipo de comunicación era imposible por el momento, las comunicaciones se cayeron por completo. Lo único que restaba era seguir esperando, aunque eso los matara de ansiedad.

No quería preocuparse de más. Sabía que Chris era capaz de mantenerse con vida. Tampoco quería que Claire se preocupara tanto, pero para la pelirroja era casi imposible hacerlo cuando había pasado dos años sin ver a su hermano. Chris se encargó de mantener a su hermana alejada de eso, pero en el intento por apartarla de su mundo, había terminado por alejarla de él. Y ahora ella estaba ahí, esperando alguna señal de vida del único familiar que le quedaba sobre la tierra.

— Chris está bien, Claire.- susurró cerca de ella. Colocó su mano sobre su hombro para alentarla, la pelirroja ante esa acción sólo pudo sonreír débilmente.

Tenía miedo, estaba completamente asustada. No quería que nada malo ocurriera con su hermano; tenían bastante tiempo de no verse, y le preocupaba no verlo jamás. Había pasado dos años de su vida sola, sin su familia; a veces hasta creía haber olvidado los rasgos de Chris. Era difícil recordarlo sonriendo, o regañándola por alguna insensatez de su adolescencia. Extrañaba sus abrazos y esos besos que dejaba en su cabeza cada que se despedía de ella. Pero él había decidido que era mejor no verse, que era mejor continuar con su vida sin relacionarse con ese entorno. Ella por supuesto había enfurecido ante esa decisión tan precipitada. Más que eso: le dolieron en el alma las palabras que Chris utilizó para alejarla.

_**— Entiéndelo, Claire. Es peligroso._

_— ¿Es peligroso para mí? ¡¿Qué hay de ti?!- gritó, en un intento por hacer recapacitar a su empecinado hermano._

_Estaba fastidiado de esas discusiones que no terminaban en nada. Claire era tan necia como él, y jamás llegarían a términos medios si continuaban hablándose de esa manera._

_— No te quiero cerca, Claire.- dijo con tal seguridad, que Claire no pudo más que sorprenderse por ello._

_— ¿Qué?_

_— Será mejor que no nos volvamos a ver. Continua con tu vida, sé que te ira bien.- sentenció._

_— No me hagas esto, Chris. ¿Estás loco?- sonó desesperada. — No estás hablando en serio, no me dejarás sola, ¿o sí?- ahora estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Se acercó hasta su hermano e intentó abrazarlo, pero este se resistió totalmente a ello._

_— Será mejor que te vayas, es tarde.- contestó fríamente. — Olvida que... – apretó la mandíbula. — tan sólo olvídame._

_Y ahí se quedó Claire, estática y atónita. Él se alejaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido, dejándola completamente sola. No pudo resistirlo, y las lágrimas que habían amenazado con salir hace unos minutos, ahora cumplían su cometido. No podía creer que eso de verdad hubiera pasado, nunca hubiera creído que Chris la alejaría de su lado por protegerla. Era tan estúpido, era tan... Ya no importaba, no tenía ganas de seguir ahí.**_

No pudo dejar todo de lado. Desde que se enteró de esa misión en Ucrania, le fue imposible mantenerse alejada de la información. ¡Por dios! era su hermano, su único familiar, todo lo que tenía, y ahora estaba en peligro. Y aunque Chris se negara a verla, ella jamás dejaría de preocuparse por él. No importaba que cuando regresara se molestara de sobremanera con ella, ella quería estar ahí cuando él estuviera de vuelta.

Ansiaba verlo con bien, y quizás acercarse y abrazarlo. Deseaba que en cuanto él la viera, tuviera la misma intención que ella. No quería seguir alejada de su hermano; esos dos años habían sido terribles, ni siquiera tenía permiso para llamarlo y saber de él. Nada, Chris no quería que se relacionaran en absoluto.

Todo estaba saliéndole mal, parecía que el mundo había conspirado en su contra. No sólo era Chris quien estaba en problemas, ahí también estaban Sherry y...Leon. Ellos junto con Jill, era lo único por lo que valía la pena vivir, por lo que valía la pena continuar en esa lucha.

— ¿Por qué no vas a descansar, Claire? Luces cansada.

— Sólo esperaré un poco más.

...

No tenía idea de dónde se había metido Sherry. La había perdido de vista justo cuando las alertas de autodestrucción comenzaron a sonar. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que hubiera encontrado la salida a tiempo y que estuviera bien. No pensaba en otra posibilidad, ella tenía que estar sana y salva.

Miró hacía todos lados y el lugar aparentaba ser un completo desierto. Esa construcción era lo único que había en kilómetros; como siempre, esos malditos tenían bien pensados sus lugares de experimentación. Habían algunos árboles que rodeaban el lugar, suponía que era para mantenerse aislados de la población. Ya no quedaba nada relevante, más que ese enorme agujero en la tierra y los escombros encima de él.

Recordó el momento en que encontraron a Ada rondando por las instalaciones, ya ni siquiera era sorpresa hallarla en esas situaciones, siempre tan enigmática y cautivadora, pero tan indiferente hasta de ella misma. Siempre terminaba agradecido con ella; fuera por la razón que fuera, siempre le ayudaba a salir con vida, directa o indirectamente, de varias de sus misiones. Pero no podía seguir pensando en una mujer que sólo se preocupaba por ella misma; él necesitaba más que "eso", y "eso" otra persona ya se lo ofrecía. Añoraba verla y poder sentirla cerca de su cuerpo, poder hundirse en su calor y ser uno con ella. Esa mujer era quien le había devuelto la cordura a su vida. Su extraña relación era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo a esas alturas.

Levantó los brazos y los dejó caer, mientras suspiraba. Tenía que encontrar a Sherry, si estaba viva no tenía que estar muy lejos de ahí.

...

— Espero que tengas una buena explicación para lo que hiciste, Aldrich

Un sujeto de cabellos grises y traje negro, había llegado de manera amenazante hasta aquella habitación dentro de un gran complejo. Su enojo no era para nada latente, estaba furioso con esa chiquilla que siempre se empeñaba en hacer las cosas como le venía en gana. La mujer frente a él ni si inmutó por la rabia contenida que llevaban esas palabras.

— Había gente de la B.S.A.A ahí dentro.- contestó, restándole importancia a aquello con un encogimiento de hombros.

— ¡El estúpido proyecto también estaba ahí!- gritó, completamente fuera de sí.

El tipo se movía de un lado a otro, mientras sus manos sujetaban su cabeza con desesperación. Eso no era nada bueno, y cuando su jefe se enterara de tal hecho, se encargaría de matarlo a él primero. Esa mujer no tenía ni idea de lo que había logrado hacer con su estúpida acción.

La joven lo observaba con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados. Ese ridículo anciano exageraba la situación. Ella sólo había hecho lo que creía conveniente en ese momento, y lo que pensara su superior le tenía sin cuidado. Además, el proyecto ya no estaba ahí. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, y jamás habría sido tan idiota como para hacer reventar todo el lugar sabiendo lo que guardaba.

— Deberás tener una buena excusa para él.- continuó con su reproche.

— No me inmiscuyas en tus asuntos, Downing. Tú eras el encargado de esas instalaciones, ¿y qué hiciste cuando la B.S.A.A logró infiltrarse, eh? sólo esconderte como la maldita rata que eres. Yo no tengo la culpa de tu incompetencia.- dijo, sin preocupación alguna.

La chica salió de aquella oficina con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. El hombre se había quedado de piedra ante lo que había escuchado. Y era algo firmemente seguro, su jefe lo mataría sin contemplación alguna. Tragó en seco, tenía que hacer algo antes de que él se enterara de lo ocurrido y le cortara la cabeza.

* * *

**¡SORPRESA! :D**

Este es un nueva historia que ha generado mi loca cabeza. "Mí misma" se retó para algo de acción. :)

Me gustaría aclarar una cosita para este nuevo fic, así nos evitamos reclamos y cosas de más, jajaja xD (Ustedes saben que estoy abierta a todo tipo de criticas, siempre y cuando éstas sean para mejorar). Y es por eso que me gustaría aclarar desde el comienzo, las parejas de las que se conformará este fic:

(Leon/Claire) (Chris/Jill) (Jake/Sherry) ¡Y no habrá cambio alguno en ello!

Si les ha llamado la atención esta nueva idea, entonces nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo! :D


	2. Vestigios

Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.

**No voy a comenzar ningún capítulo sin agradecer primero a mi queridísima beta reader: ****_mire2006_****. ¡Muchísimas gracias, Mire!**

**N/A: **Evitemos confusiones:El texto escrito en cursiva se trata de recuerdos de los personajes o de simples vistazos al pasado de los que requiere el fic; en cuanto noten el cambio de letra al tipo normal, la historia estará en presente.

* * *

Capítulo 2. Vestigios.

* * *

Las cosas no habían salido como esperaban, todo se había estropeado con la autodestrucción del lugar. Los científicos temerosos hasta de ellos mismos, siempre terminaban amenazando sus instalaciones con futuras detonaciones. Hasta cierto punto resultaba ridículo que un simple botón acabara con sus enormes construcciones, pero por otro lado, esos científicos no eran idiotas; ellos mismos sabían a lo que se enfrentaban trabajando de cerca con virus; si algo se salía de manos tenían ese pequeño botón que siempre podría auxiliarlos. Las instalaciones al final no importaban, el dinero era lo de menos si de construir más laboratorios se trataba, lo único que debía estar perfectamente protegido eran los virus y todas las muestras que pudieran existir.

Tenían que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Ahora que habían hallado a Kennedy lo mejor era alejarse; si esos malditos volvían, sería sólo para acabar con todos ellos, y siendo sinceros, ninguno estaba en condiciones de dar batalla. No había sido difícil dar con el paradero del agente, el lugar era inmenso, pero la zona fue perfectamente registrada por los soldados. Habían tenido suerte, pues la señal para poder comunicarse no había tardado más de una hora. Sus respectivos transportes no tardarían en llegar por ellos.

— La DSO vendrá por ti pronto, Sherry.- comunicó luego de terminar su llamada a través del PDA.

La agente le miró curiosa. Leon no viajaría con ella, eso le había quedado claro a la primera, lo que no podía adivinar era por qué sólo irían por ella. No conocía muy bien al nuevo agente de seguridad nacional, ni siquiera tenía idea de quién era, pero ya era posible imaginarse que había dado instrucciones directas al rubio.

— ¿No vendrás conmigo?- indagó de inmediato.

— No, yo…- carraspeó. — Tengo que ir a la B.S.A.A de Nueva York.

No había dicho absolutamente nada a Chris sobre eso, no podía predecir la actitud que el hermano mayor de cierta pelirroja podría tomar al escuchar lo que tenía que decirle; las instrucciones eran claras, y las acciones tenían que ser precisas.

El Redfield alcanzó a escuchar aquello, y su ceño no evitó fruncirse ante las palabras del agente de la DSO. Suponía que Leon necesitaba algo de su organización, pero ¿que acaso las agencias gubernamentales no estaban al tanto de cómo se manejaba la B.S.A.A.?

— ¿De qué se trata?- averiguó antes de seguir generando ideas.

El rubio se acercó hasta él para que ambos quedaran de frente. Chris Redfield era un hombre al que respetaba no sólo por tratarse del hermano de una de las mujeres más valientes que tuvo oportunidad de conocer, sino también porque se trataba de un hombre astuto y aferrado a sus ideales, que jamás había dejado la lucha en contra del bioterrorismo de lado, y había arriesgado su propia vida con tal de salvar a un mundo entero, por supuesto eso era algo digno de admirarse.

—Necesitamos más detalles sobre lo ocurrido en Edonia.

Era algo obvio. No tenía que fingir nada, ante aquellas palabras se había molestado. No se trataba de Kennedy, se trataba de aquellos que intentaban obtener cosas fáciles. Cuando había decidido formar parte de una organización no gubernamental era evidente que no tenía ninguna intención de querer relacionarse con el estado; el gobierno no resultaba ser más que otra piedra en el camino, un enorme obstáculo que al intentar realizar las cosas a su modo terminaba por hacer absolutamente nada, y ellos no estaban para perder el tiempo haciendo nada.

— Sabes que la B.S.A.A. no es una organización gubernamental. No tenemos por qué rendirles declaraciones.- contestó fríamente.

— Yo lo sé, Chris, pero es necesario. La DSO requiere de ustedes.

Ambos se miraban atentamente. Chris no conocía muy bien al rubio, pero tenía noción de su trayectoria como agente de la DSO; quizás jamás habían cruzado palabras en una relación de camaradería, pero las pocas veces que habían tenido la oportunidad de intercambiar algunos vocablos, quedaba en evidencia que Kennedy era un hombre profesional y que sabía realizar muy bien su trabajo, y a juzgar por las acciones, ese sujeto resultaba ser uno de los mejores agentes que haya tenido aquella agencia. Alguna vez lo considero para formar parte de las filas de la B.S.A.A., pero su responsabilidad con el gobierno le dejaba claro que muy probablemente declinaría su propuesta. Confiaba en él y en que sabría cuidar muy bien de la información que le otorgaría.

—Vendrán por nosotros en una hora.- finalizó con su corta charla.

Eso era suficiente para el agente, quien ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta por parte de él. Aquel hombre que ahora se alejaba de ahí aparentaba ser de carácter fuerte, pero jamás sería tan iluso como para crear un juicio adelantado.

…

Ya estaban rumbo a Nueva York, sería un viaje largo y sólo deseaban descansar. Chris aún no era capaz de olvidar lo sucedido. Su objetivo era hallar pruebas de un posible nuevo proyecto de Neo-Umbrella. Había llegado a ellos información clasificada desde Ucrania, en donde les hacían saber acerca de aquel proyecto denominado: "Proyecto R", al parecer el nuevo experimento de los científicos chiflados. No habían tardado en averiguar más a fondo sobre ello, y resultó ser que esas instalaciones en Ucrania efectivamente existían, así que sin siquiera esperar más, lanzaron a todo el equipo Alfa a investigar hasta el cimiento del asunto.

_**Tenía que reconocer que la soberbia de los hombres de ciencia los hacía crear cosas realmente sorprendentes. ¿Cuándo en su vida habría imaginado que unas aparentemente "simples" sustancias eran capaces de crear tales atrocidades? Esos sujetos tenían un enorme cerebro, y lo que los hacía más malignos, es que los desgraciados sabían perfectamente cómo utilizarlo. El coeficiente intelectual de todos los que estaban relacionados con el mundo de los virus, podía ser captado desde las construcciones. No eran simples edificios grandes y bellos a primera vista; eran edificios que estaban muy bien planeados y estructurados por los directores de aquellas empresas. La tecnología con la que contaban era realmente flamante, no tenían bajo su cargo cosas inútiles y de las que en poco tiempo podrían deshacerse, no, era material de primera mano y de los mejores creadores._

_— El circuito de seguridad fue interrumpido.- informó uno de los soldados que estaba tratando de encontrar la manera de filtrarse al lugar._

_Chris asintió. Los científicos podían contar con excelentes hombres, pero también la B.S.A.A. los tenía. No resultaba tan difícil para aquellos muchachos burlar la seguridad; también eran unos geniecillos, y tenían suficiente conocimiento acerca de las nuevas tecnologías._

_— Esperamos sus órdenes, capitán._

_— Andando.- Habló seriamente. Llevaba el ceño duramente fruncido, ya imaginaba todo lo que les esperaría dentro de las instalaciones._

_El recibimiento por parte de sus anfitriones había sido opaco. No imaginaba por qué ellos tenían todo tan descuidado; no bajarían la guardia de todas formas, quizás eso sólo se trataba de una trampa mortal. El equipo se dividió en dos, y Chris sólo permanecía con tres más de sus hombres; empuñaban sus armas con firmeza, jamás debían descuidarse._

_Pasos tenues, respiraciones controladas, el camino de esos pasillos aún era extenso. Las luces de aquellas lámparas parpadeaban generando una mala iluminación; entonces, al final de cuentas no todo era perfecto en ese lugar. Sintieron el ligero ruido de unas pisadas, y susurros comenzaban a inundar el ambiente. Dos sujetos con batas blancas iban pasando por aquella habitación que marcaba como aviso: "acceso restringido". Se ocultaron rápidamente detrás de un muro, los tipos no dejaban de hablar de temas que aún no comprendían._

_— Ella se lo llevó de aquí.- mencionó uno de ellos mientras señalaba la puerta de acceso restringido._

_— ¿Estás seguro? No hay notificaciones de ninguna salida.- preguntó confiado. — ¿Sabes si tenía instrucciones de Downing para llevárselo?_

_— No lo sé, no lo creo._

_— Tenemos que avisarle cuanto antes.-murmuró preocupado._

_— Espera un momento, ¿qué tanto nos conviene eso?- inquirió curioso, el otro tipo le miró confuso. — Es decir, Downing es un cretino. Si Irina se ha llevado el proyecto es porque debe tener órdenes directas de Alex, ella jamás tomaría algo de Neo-Umbrella sin autorización previa._

_ — ¿Entonces?_

_ — Sólo… dejémosla.- finalizó la plática y ambos personajes comenzaron a alejarse de ahí.**_

Sintió unas manos moverlo un poco, se había quedado dormido durante el viaje. Estaba muy cansado y dolorido, sólo tenía intenciones de llegar a descansar. Las preguntas no se harían esperar, sabía que tenía que entregar los respectivos informes, esos papeles en los que quedaría redactado la poca fortuna que habían tenido para hallar pruebas.

— Capitán, estamos por llegar.- aquel soldado seguía intentando despertarlo. Chris trató de adaptarse a la luminosidad, y en cuanto pudo enfocar la vista en su subordinado, le asintió. El joven militar se alejó sin más.

Aquellos aparentes científicos habían tocado un tema vital. Uno de ellos claramente había mencionado un proyecto. Todo seguía confuso, y si ese proyecto del que hablaban era del mismo que se les había hecho saber hace días, entonces jamás lo hubieran hallado en ese lugar. Nombres de los cuales no tenía conocimiento alguno, habían sido mencionados; no negaría que eso no le causaba intriga, nuevas personas se estaban sumando a favor de las armas biológicas, y eso por supuesto no podía ser nada bueno. Movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, su cabeza aún seguía aturdida. Dejaría de pensar en ello por un momento, las cosas se irían esclareciendo poco a poco después de todo.

…

Estaba en aquel cuarto de hotel esperando la prometida llamada de Jill, había quedado de informarle en cuanto el equipo de su hermano regresara a la sede. Desde la ventana podía observarse con claridad la estrepitosa ciudad de Nueva York, pero ni el mortal ruido de aquella metrópoli lograba sacarla de sus cavilaciones.

El sonido del teléfono fue el único capaz de lograr ese objetivo; rápidamente se acercó hasta aquella mesita en donde su móvil reposaba, y sin miramientos contestó.

— Ah, Jill.-suspiró a través de la línea.

— Has estado alterada, ¿eh?- dijo divertida. — Espero que tu tormento termine, acaban de llegar a la sede.- Claire volvió a suspirar, aquella era la mejor noticia que había tenido el placer de escuchar. — Date prisa.

— Voy para allá.- colgó y de inmediato se preparó para salir de ahí.

…

— Esto es todo lo que tenemos, Kennedy.

Hizo entrega de una carpeta llena de hojas al rubio, no eran tantas, pero eran las suficientes para pensar que aquello había sido muy relevante. El agente de la DSO tomó de inmediato la carpeta y dio un vistazo rápido a las hojas; Hunnigan le había dicho que el nuevo agente de seguridad nacional: Henry Andrews, había solicitado información explicita de lo acontecido en Edonia, y ellos desafortunadamente no contaban con información destacable.

— Nos será de mucha ayuda, Chris.- agradeció con aquella simple frase; el de prominentes músculos asintió únicamente.

— Confío en ti, Leon.

— No se hará mal uso con esta información, te lo aseguro.- ambos estrecharon su mano.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la sede. Chris había ofrecido encaminarlo a la salida, por supuesto ninguno de los dos esperaba encontrarse en el camino a una peculiar pelirroja.

Claire iba acompañada por Jill, y ambas detuvieron el paso en cuanto tuvieron a Leon y a Chris justo enfrente suyo. Como era de esperarse para la ahora rubia, Chris de inmediato frunció el ceño y endureció sus facciones, miraba a Claire de tal manera que causaba escalofríos. La activista también le miraba, y aunque no lo demostrara, se sentía terriblemente vulnerable ante el gesto de su hermano.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Chris comenzó a caminar hacia ellas, Jill ya presentía una posible reprimenda, por lo cual tuvo que caminar hasta plantarse frente a la pelirroja.

— Chris, por favor.- solicitó la ex S.T.A.R.S. Intentó detener a Chris con su mano, pero este de inmediato la esquivo dejándola de lado.

Leon observaba todo con confusión. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Redfield lucía bastante molesto. Al parecer Jill y Claire se esperaban esa actitud por parte de él, porque ambas se habían quedado de piedra en cuanto los habían visto. No podía quitar la vista de la activista, lucía bastante indefensa y hasta cierto punto triste.

— Creo que te hice una pregunta.- insistió.

— Yo…quería verte, que-quería saber cómo…- titubeó.

— Un maldito favor, Claire, te pedí sólo un maldito favor.- habló al tiempo que daba más pasos para estar cerca de ella.

No podía negar que verla era como si el aire regresara a él, había estado muy preocupado por ella, pero en ese mundo lo mejor era ya no contar con debilidades. Ella tenía que estar alejada de todo eso, no tenía que estar involucrándose en algo que definitivamente terminaría dañándola y dañándolo a él, era su única familia y no estaba dispuesto a perderla frente a sus ojos.

— Chris…

— Aléjate de este mundillo de una buena vez, Claire.- sentenció duramente.

Jill y Leon miraban la escena conmocionados, jamás esperaron que Chis se atreviera a hablarle de esa manera a su hermana. El agente estaba alerta por cualquier estupidez que se le ocurriera a Redfield a partir de ahora.

—Me cansé, Christopher…estoy harta de tus estúpidas…- pero su hermano no la dejó terminar con aquello porque con paso decidido se acercó hasta quedar muy cerca de ella; los reflejos de Claire la hicieron dar un paso hacia atrás.

— ¡Basta, Chris!- Leon se acercó hasta ponerse en medio de los dos. No creía que Chris fuera a golpearla, pero lucía tan enfadado que, no dudaba, la idea de pegarle una bofetada a la pelirroja hubiera inundado su cabeza.

—No te metas en esto.- lo miró fríamente.

—Ya fue suficiente, Chris.- Jill no podía permitir que aquello continuara; ambos hombres se veían con seriedad. Tomó su brazo para hacerlo retroceder, pero este en un ágil movimiento quitó su frágil mano de encima.

Sin decir nada más y sumamente molesto, se alejó de ellos. Ya no era capaz de continuar ahí. ¿Por qué nadie entendía su punto de vista, por qué nadie era capaz de sentir que si él la perdía también perdía parte importante de su vida? Había prometido ante las tumba de sus padres cuidar de su pequeña, pero no podía cumplir con esa promesa teniéndola cerca de él, cerca de los problemas que acarreaba su trabajo. Era tan empecinada, tan obstinada y testaruda; jamás le pareció que Claire formara parte de un equipo de activistas en contra del bioterrorismo, sin embargo, no era un trabajo en donde corriera los riesgos a los que él estaba expuesto, así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. La alejó de él cuando ese maldito miedo de perderla lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

…

— No...No te preocupes, Claire, hablaré con él.- su tono de voz era de angustia. Estaba triste por la pelirroja, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. — ¿Puedes quedarte con ella?- se dirigió a Leon, el agente únicamente asintió y Jill se alejó de ellos tomando la misma ruta que había tomado Redfield hace unos minutos.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Leon se giró para quedar de frente a ella. Claire realmente lucía afectada, se sentía terrible por verla en ese estado. Jamás imaginó que Chris la tratara de esa forma tan despectiva. Claramente había cosas que la pelirroja había decidido omitir en sus pláticas. No le agradaba nada eso, sabía que para Claire lo más importante era su hermano, y este venía y le gritaba sin consideraciones. Se acercó hasta ella y la tomó por los hombros para traerla de vuelta al mundo.

Ella pegó un abrupto respingo ante la cercanía y pestañeó varias veces antes de prestar su atención al hombre frente a ella. Se pasó una mano por la cara intentado despejarse y olvidarse de lo ocurrido.

— Creo que será mejor que vayas a descansar, Claire.- murmuró. La pelirroja asintió desganada y le dedicó una débil sonrisa. — ¿En dónde te hospedas?

— No muy lejos de acá.- respondió débilmente.

— Anda, te acompaño.- se ofreció al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por encima de su hombro.

Los dos salieron de ahí. Claire no podía dejar de pensar en el mal trato que había recibido por parte de su propio hermano. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para creer que Chris en cuanto la viera correría a abrazarla? Se sintió idiota e impotente, estaba demasiado dolida. Ahora parecía que sólo había ido hasta Nueva York para mendigar el cariño de su hermano. ¿Qué mierda estaba ocurriéndole, no se suponía que él había prometido cuidarla?

No lo resistió y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. En cuanto Leon se dio cuenta de ello la abrazó fuertemente, intentando darle algún consuelo.

…

Sherry acababa de llegar a las instalaciones de la DSO dentro de la casa blanca. Estaba agotada, pero el trabajo no se detenía; ahora ella era la encargada de redactar su parte de los informes. Pasó su mano por su cara, necesitaba dormir con urgencia.

Escuchó los murmullos de Hunnigan y otro hombre. Cada vez se acercaban más a donde ella estaba. En un momento, el sujeto que hablaba con Hunnigan había mencionado el nombre de Jake Muller; frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. No alcanzaba a escuchar con claridad, lo único que pudo rescatar fue que era urgente localizar al mercenario.

La charla había finalizado en los pasillos, unos pasos se acercaban hasta la oficina en la que estaba ella; al sentir que la puerta se abría, se puso a trabajar en el informe que se había visto interrumpido en cuanto los escuchó. Era un tipo alto y con traje negro, se paseó por la oficina como buscando algo. Sherry no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca.

— ¿Para qué buscan a Muller? - el agente se giró y enarcó una ceja.

— Agente Birkin, ¿cierto?-preguntó irritado, la rubia asintió. — ¿Usted tiene idea de en dónde se encuentra ese mercenario?

La agente lo miró atentamente, el tipo lucía molesto, no sabía qué consecuencia traería si le decía que ella contaba con su número telefónico. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue negar con la cabeza rápidamente; el otro agente bufó y le miró con seriedad.

— Entonces no creo que esto sea de su incumbencia.- salió de ahí azotando la puerta de la oficina.

Sherry soltó el aire contenido, aquel tipo logró ponerle los vellos de punta. Suspiró desganada y sacó del bolso de su chaqueta su teléfono móvil, deslizó sus dedos por la pantalla hasta llegar al número del hijo de Wesker. Algo raro había en el tipo que acababa de salir, quizás lo mejor por ahora era mantener la información de Jake sólo para ella.

…

Ya era tarde. Acababan de llegar a aquel hotel en donde la pelirroja había estado hospedándose durante su estancia. Leon había logrado calmar a la activista durante el trayecto. Estaba preocupado por su estabilidad, y curioso por saber qué rayos había ocurrido con los que parecían ser los siempre inseparables hermanos Redfield.

Claire caminó hasta quedar sentada en el elegante sofá; Leon la siguió con la mirada en tanto se despojaba de su chaqueta y la dejaba sobre una silla. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, Claire sólo de sentir su cercanía volvió a abrazarlo rodeándolo por la cintura, el agente correspondió de inmediato al gesto de la chica.

— Claire, ¿qué…?

— No quiero hablar de eso ahora. – interrumpió, intuyendo lo que le preguntaría. El agente asintió con la cabeza, no insistiría en ello.

La pelirroja levantó el rostro hasta poder ver la cara del agente. Ambos se miraron atentamente por varios segundos antes de dirigir sus miradas hasta los labios del otro. Leon llevó su mano hasta el mentón de ella y la levantó lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios con los suyos; un sutil roce, podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro; posó sus labios con más dureza y la pelirroja no tardó en darle acceso completo a su cavidad. Sus lenguas comenzaron a juguetear pasionalmente; Leon la besaba salvajemente, pero siendo lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para evitar dañarla. Claire respondía con el mismo ímpetu. Se separaron al momento de requerir oxigeno; se miraban deseosos y sus respiraciones eran agitadas.

— Te eché de menos.- pronunció el agente cerca de su boca.

— Yo también, Leon.- y sin decir nada más volvió a juntar sus labios con los de él.

La ansiedad estaba saciada, el beso que hace unos segundos había sido salvaje, ahora era pasional y lento. Se tomaban el tiempo necesario para explorar la boca del otro.

…

Jill aún no sabía cómo manejar el actual estado del Redfield. Se adentró hasta su oficina sin tener cuidado alguno, quería que Chris se diera cuenta que también estaba molesta, y lo había logrado, llamó la atención del castaño de inmediato. La rubia se acercó hasta quedar delante de su escritorio; dejó caer sus manos sin cuidado sobre la mesa de caoba y lo miró seriamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Chris?- preguntó sumamente molesta.

— No necesito tus reproches.- trató de ignorarla poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia unos estantes que contenían varias carpetas.

— Me da lo mismo. Ahora sí vas a tener que escucharme.- caminó hasta quedar a su lado. Con la simple mirada llena de frialdad fue suficiente para que el Redfield se girara para encararla. — ¿Te parece justo lo que le haces a tu hermana?

— ¿Justo? ¿De qué estás hablando, Jill? Esto no se trata de ningún castigo.- le miró ceñudo.

— ¿Ah no? Pues entonces explícame de qué se trata todo esto.- volvió a exigir con la misma dureza.

— ¿Por qué todos ustedes creen que yo estoy castigándola? Sólo trato de hacer lo mejor por protegerla.- hablaba al borde de la desesperación. Jill lo contempló tratando de entender lo que le decía el hombre.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de volver a tomar la palabra.

— ¿Protegerla?- preguntó con ironía. — ¿Así es como tú proteges a los que más quieres? ¿Los alejas y ya está?

— Ya basta…- advirtió molesto.

— ¿También vas a alejarme a mí? ¿Vas a ignorarme como a tu hermana?- continuó con su ataque verbal. Chris la miraba molesto, y sinceramente ya no le importaba, estaba tan enojada como él. — Entonces… hubieras alejado a Piers también, ¡¿por qué no lo hiciste?! – tarde se dio cuenta de que había tocado un campo peligroso. Chris le dedicó la mirada más fría que haya visto y sin decir nada más salió de la oficina azotando la puerta con suma fuerza.

Jill suspiró pesadamente. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora. Guió su mirada al suelo y alborotó su cabeza intentando olvidar lo que había dicho. Estaba consciente de que lo había lastimado, esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos. Pasó su mano por la cara tratando de contener las lágrimas que ya amenazaban con salir. Volvió a suspirar y ya no logró contener su tristeza.

Las saladas gotas comenzaron a derramarse sin control.

* * *

Al fin quedó el capítulo 2 *se pasa una mano por la frente* ¿Me tardé mucho? Espero que no, jajajaja xD

En fin, en fin; haré todo lo posible por no tardar tanto en actualizar.

...

**Sin más, agradezco a quienes me dan una oportunidad más con este nuevo fic, por atreverse a leer una nueva locura mía; muchas gracias a quienes ya la agregaron a sus alertas y también a quienes ya la tienen en sus favoritos. Por supuesto, mil ocho mil xD Gracias a quienes me dejan su review.**

**mire2006:** Mireeeeee! ¡Yo te adoro mil! Esas menciones seguirán apareciendo hasta el último capítulo de este fic; no podría dejar de mencionarte. Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por todo *.* No sé si vaya bien encaminada a la acción, pero te aseguro que le estoy echando muchas ganas, la acción se verá en los recuerdos de los personajes. Muchísimas gracias por todo. Trataré de apurarme para el tercer capítulo xD

**name:** ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que este nuevo fic te haya llamado la atención, y espero que así siga siendo por los próximos capítulos. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejarme review.

**MariangelaGuzman:** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por leer este fic, agradezco todo el apoyo; por cierto, no te preocupes por los reviews en Volverte a ver, con saber que la has seguido leyendo y que te sigue gustando es más que suficiente. De verdad muchas gracias.

**M. Bidden:** ¡Hola, hola! Gracias por darle oportunidad a esta nueva locura. Narrar acción es todo un reto para mí, de hecho creo que este capítulo careció de ello, pero la cosa se irá descubriendo en esos recuerdos que tendrán los personajes. Muchísimas gracias por todo.

**anamariaeugenia:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer este nuevo fic y por dejar review. Espero que la historia vaya atrapándote en los próximos capítulos. De verdad muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo.

**Addie Redfield:** ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado ese comienzo, sólo espero no haberte decepcionado con este segundo capítulo. Haber qué tal se me da eso de manejar a tres parejas, espero no complicarme tanto. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar ese fantástico review.

**Clauu:** ¡Hola! Creo que demoré bastante con la actualización, ¿verdad? Me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, y que este segundo no te haya decepcionado. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar review.

**SlimeSpectre:** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por atreverte a leer y por dejarme review. Espero que la trama te siga atrapando.

**Ary Valentine:** Mi hermana del alma, muchas gracias por atreverte a leer esto. Tú eres mejor con la acción, de hecho en este capítulo ni siquiera hubo de eso. Bueno, pero las cosas que sucedieron en esa base se irán conociendo gracias a los recuerdos de los personajes. Muchísimas gracias por todo, hermana de cabellera complicada.

**Gabyedro:** ¡Hola, hola! Oye, muchas gracias por atreverte a leer esta nueva locura que generó mi cabeza. Me alegra que el primer capítulo te haya gustado, y espero que este también. Las cosas entre Chris y Claire se ponen peores, pero ya metí un poco de Cleon. Muchas gracias por todo.

...

**¡Mil ocho mil Gracias a todos!**


End file.
